A Pensieve Tonks
by LilEvans8394
Summary: Teddy receives a collection of memories from Harry that came from his mother; there is a short letter as well. Teddy is about to find out about his mother's life and how she met the love of her life. Rated T for swearing - we all know Tonks is a rebel :)
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. The only thing I own is the basic storyline (little bits and dates are from the fabulous JK Rowling). I may get some dates wrong, but I'll try be accurate. Don't flame please - it has been a while.

* * *

Teddy sat down on his bed at his grandma's place with a letter in his hand. By his side was a collection of memories belonging to his late mother, Nymphadora Lupin.

 _Dear Teddy,_

 _If you are reading this, then that means that I have died; I'm hoping your dear father is with you._

 _When I fell pregnant with you, Teddy, I started to make a collection of my memories so that you would know your mother's story (in the event that I can't tell you myself). I am sorry that I can't be with you now. I hope that these memories can provide some comfort for you and I hope that you won't be embarrassed by your mother… In my opinion I was pretty fantastic when I was younger! Haha!_

 _Teddy. I know that I am not with you now, but know that I am always proud of you. You are what keeps me grounded and I love you to the moon and back. I hope you have my taste in music because your father doesn't even like the Weird Sisters (sorry Remus, I'm the cool parent here – WEIRD SISTERS RULE!), but I hope you have your father's coordination because mine is dead awful._

 _Take these memories to your Grandma, she has a Pensieve – Merlin knows how or where she got one…_

 _I love you always Teddy,_

 _Your mother, Dora Lupin xxx_  
 _(because only a fool would call their daughter NYMPHADORA!)_

Teddy laughed softly at the last part; Harry had told him his mother hated her full name many times. He took the memories and went downstairs to the kitchen, where he knew his grandma was getting lunch ready for herself and Teddy.

"Grandma," Teddy started softly. "Can I borrow your Pensieve?"

His grandmother smiled. "Of course."

Andromeda led her grandson to the lounge room and opened an ancient-looking cabinet to reveal her Pensieve. "Take your time"

Teddy smiled. "Thanks grandma."

While Andromeda toddled off back to the kitchen, Teddy opened the first vial of the collection and tipped it's contents into the Pensieve. He saw snippets swirling around and, taking a breath, he put his face in.

* * *

 **AN:** _**First chapter down! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be.. Please read & review - constructive criticism is welcomed. I'm trying to be accurate with timelines and basics, but am aware that there may be a few errors.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

 **August 8,** **1984**

"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A small girl of 11 years tore down the stairs clutching a letter in her small hand to the small dining room where her mother was sitting with a cup of tea. "Look mama! My letter finally came!"

Her mother sighed. Her daughter could be so loud and in such a quiet household, her voice was only amplified. "Happy birthday darling, I see that you have received it – well done. Your father will be down soon and we can go to Diagon Alley later to get you all sorted early."

The small girl smiled widely, her shoulder-length hair turning bright turquoise. "Thanks mama. Where is papa?"

"He'll be down shortly darling. He's just getting your gift."

Nymphadora Tonks was a small and petite girl, even for an 11 year old. Her features were elfish, her eyes dark and twinkling. Her pale, heart-shaped face broke out in a massive grin when she saw her father coming down stairs with a tawny owl in a cage.

"Wotcher Papa!" She marvelled at the beautiful owl that her father had now handed to her. "She's beautiful! Thank you both!"

Her father, Ted, smiled and gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday, Dora."

* * *

Later that day, the Tonks family apparated to Diagon Alley having promised Molly Weasley that they would meet her and Arthur at Flourish and Blotts with their numerous children. The Tonks family made their way up the bustling streets of Diagon Alley to Flourish and Blotts, Ted having already withdrew gold from their vault earlier. Inside, Nymphadora broke away from her parents to venture through the books to see what took her fancy before she had to get her schoolbooks. Her mother immediately went to the section with books with household charms, cleaning spells being her specialty. Ted decided that he would wait in the front of the shop to wait for the Weasleys – he didn't have to wait long.

"Hi Molly, Arthur, how are you both?" Ted asked politely as he shook their hands in turn.

Arthur smiled sheepishly. "We're doing ok Ted. Bill's in his fourth year this year and Charlie is in his first – time is just flying. In no time, little Ginny will be off to Hogwarts!" At the sound of her name, the tiny, red-haired girl holding her father's hand looked up at him.

"Time certainly has flown, Arthur." Andromeda said as she joined the group. "I can't believe our little Nymphadora is off to Hogwarts already. At least Charlie and Nymphadora are already friends, they at least won't be alone…"

Molly let go of Ron's hand to give Andromeda a friendly hug. "Are you ready for a big day? Lots to buy…"

* * *

The Weasley and Tonks families enjoyed a long day of shopping, getting the schoolbooks, robes and equipment. When they got home, Nymphadora put her books in her new trunk in anticipation of her trip to Hogwarts on September 1. She kept her wand with her, examining it and often asking her mother and father to teach her spells.

This was going to be a good year at Hogwarts. She just knew it.

* * *

Teddy returned to the lounge room where his grandmother was calling him for lunch. He smiled and went to join her, knowing that he would be back soon for more memories.


End file.
